


Festival Of Sound

by A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: DragonKingBakugou, F/M, Fluff, fantasy!Bakugou, katsuki bakugou - Freeform, katsuki bakugou x reader - Freeform, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice/pseuds/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice
Summary: The life of a ruler is tiresome and tedious, and without a break, those rulers become stressed. You offer to take your lover to your old town to take part in the traditional festival, but not all old memories are good ones.
Relationships: Katsuki Bakugou x Reader
Kudos: 38





	Festival Of Sound

The king of all dragon kind, the great progenitor of the ancient wyverns was not expecting his dearly beloved dragon queen to burst into their throne room raving nonsense about some kind of festival, or so he tried to gather. Her sparkling eyes, wide smile and pacing made him not only curious but also annoyed slightly, however when she shoved a flyer into his face he suddenly understood what she was excited about. The flyer was majestic and filled with fanciful words about a musical festival that would span for three days, it's famous title sprawled across the front of the worn paper flyer.   
"The Festival of Sound?" The king asked with a raised blond eyebrow at his queen who grinned intoxicatingly. She nodded and settled onto the identical throne as her royal husband's and leaned over onto his shoulder.  
"Once in five years, when the twin moons are full, my old town celebrates by throwing a huge festival. There's music and dancing and they serve amazing food, oh Katsuki it's simply amazing. I was thinking we could go together, we would only miss the first day but-"  
"No." The queen paused her excited rambles to look at her husband’s crimson eyes which were under knitted brows. A frown brought the queen's smile down and all but shattered her joy when his set glistening gaze did not alter.   
"Couldn't you think about it first?" The king shook his head and crossed his arms defiantly. If a festival of humans so much as saw the infamous dragon king, they would send for the guards and the joyful festival would turn into a bloodbath. Both rulers knew this, but that didn't stop the striking heart ache the queen felt at the flat disapproval of her beloved. She didn't need his permission to leave, but without him at her side the festival would feel empty and cold.   
"I know what you're thinking, but give them a chance. We've been trying to form peace between the humans and dragons for years so why not make this into one of those chances?" She tried to persuade him with her big sparkling eyes and smile but all she was rewarded with was a curt "no" again. She signed and her shoulders hunched, the flyer limply held in her hands, and her eyes darted away as a sober feeling hallowed out her heart.   
"You know I haven't visited my old home in a while, and I thought it would be nice to get away from the kingdom for a bit. The festival was just a way for me to show you a portion of my old life, before I became the "Great Empress of Flame"" His eyes sharped at her and a scowl formed over his mouth, while his eyes rolled away from her face. She looked to his face then at the armrest of the polished glittering throne, surrounded by soft furs and treasures, truly a symbol of both their royalty.   
"I adore it here, and I love you. I just wanted to show you a bit of my world since you've shown me so much of yours." A full sigh was heaved from the king, his garnet stare softened. The queen rose from her golden throne and crumbled the flyer in her hands. Her striking tattoos along her shoulders and arms, jewelry of beads and dragon teeth necklaces, and her glimmering wedding ring all remained Katsuki of the leaps and bounds she had to undergo to be his other half.   
"You're right, it was a dumb idea. I'll go and check on the patrol and then we can go hunting for dinner-" A warm large hand held hers and she looked to her king who was scanning her face with an understanding and loving gaze.   
"This really means a lot to you, huh? ....Let me get the patrols set up for the next four days and we can head out first light tomorrow." A dazzling smile plastered onto the queen's countenance and she wrapped the king in her own bone bending hug, she kissed his cheek andsquishes his face in her palms while kissing his nose. .   
"Aw Katsu! You really are a big softly under all that fuss and angry eyebrows." The king growled and gently bit the top of her ear but returned the hug nonetheless. The queen really did have a large sway over the king, whether he admitted it or not. She pulled away and kissed his forehead, eyes alight with a new found eagerness and she laughed at the disheveled looking king who was blushing fervently from his wife’s adoration.   
"I'll go pack some provisions while you go take care of the patrols. This is going to be so much fun Katsuki, thank you!" She smiled and he smirked at her back as she fled to their bedroom to pack, her gate gaining a slight bounce in that special way that showed when she was filled with overwhelming joy. He rolled his eyes and stood up, she really was a handful at times but dammit if he didn't love her for it. He marched on to ready the kingdom for the absence of their rulers for the next few days. 

"Dumbass, how far away is your home town? We've been flying for days now." It had only been a few hours and the king demanded that the queen would fly on the way there and back since it was her plan to go. She didn't mind, being able to spread her sienna wings and feel the air glide over her scales made the trip worth it, the clouds let small peaks of sunlight shine down on her light red, orange and gold scales. Each royal member of the dragon throne was able to transform into their primordial dragon form, the queen needed to practice for many years before mastering this ability, but her love never allowed her to give up and he suddenly thanked those long hours for he now rested comfortably on her back as she flew. Her chest rumbled at the agitated king riding on her back as she gracefully swooped under an arch made of rock and pulled up to avoid splashing into the sea below. Her hometown was a ways away still, having been founded in an old woods far off from the rest of the world made the small village secluded and practically unknown. Katsuki rolled onto his back and adjusted on the soft scales and small spines along the queen's dragon form and stared out to his right at the cliff side they were flying from, a small bundle of anxiety flared in his chest at the realization they had left their kingdom's territory and were heading farther away from their sanctuary of lush forests, mountains valleys, and their castle of smooth rock and warm stone. He didn't know what to expect to happen at this festival, but he came upon the notion that his loving queen had adapted so much of her heart, body and mind to be his queen and rule his kingdom with him, and so he figured the least he could do would be to see a portion of her old life. He sighed again and rolled into his stomach so he could look at the horns and spines of his lover who was flawlessly navigating the wind currents and ocean they were traveling over. She had come so far from being that meek sell sword that fell into his den during that human raid, to mastering the ways of the dragon kin through intense training and learning of dragon customs, then to claim and ascend onto her rightfully earned throne even after battling to the near death to keep it, her scars showed the signs of her victories. Katsuki found himself pressing himself deeper into the warm scales below him, as his wife gilded around a cascading waterfall, she made sure to wrap her wings around her love to prevent the water from soaking him. 

He didn't understand the custom, he didn't understand the importance of dancing and music but the simple reason that he didn't need to know why but how to make her happy made him join his queen on her small journey. She was excited and that was enough for him, so he remained quite as she rose above a jagged portion of seaside rock and looked out on a vast new land of grasslands and spare patches of trees and a few veins of rivers that pooled into moderately sized lakes.

The day moved quickly as the sun was venturing below the horizon and the droopy feeling of night time fatigue began to seep into the mind of the two traveling lovers. A great roar of a yawn echoed from the maw of the sienna dragon ruler, her flying pattern faltered but she was quick to readjust. She shook her mighty horned head and pushed on ward as the dense forest came into view, determination forcing her to set aside her waning tenacity. A hand pressed firmly against her scales on her neck and her gaze looked to her right shoulder where Katsuki was groggily gazing at her, sleep evident in his eyes and the way his hair stood up at odd ends indicated his interrupted sleep. A small chuckle was stifled by the dragon queen.   
"Hey, hon. Come on, you need rest. Make for those caves there and we can set up camp." The dragon queen shook her head again and easily moved her wings to fly faster and harder than before, even though her muscles begged her to stop. A soothing touch of the king's forehead against her neck made his intentions and words make their way into her heart and the idea of rest out weighted the idea of overworking herself. A low groan passes the dragon's jaws and she gently swooped down on powerful wings to the mountain outcropping Katsuki spotted, the stone was chilled but it was a decent shelter from praying eyes and unwanted presences. The great dragon queen crouched to allow her love to slide down from her scaled back, and then transformed back into her human form, tired and weak. The sun's light had long been gone when the queen finally was able to rest, flying over rough terrain, battering winds and unruly seas tried her immensely. In a swift moment, she became weightless as strong arms lifted her into a warm embrace. Her love's hold on her as he carried her to the back of the cave caused that sleepy feeling to multiply.   
"You push yourself too far, dumbass." Katskui mumbled to (y/n) who smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest.   
"Nah, you're just heavy." A loud set of giggles came from the queen as her sides were tickled until she submitted and was set down onto a soft red cape, the soft fur on the cloak's neck made a comfortable pillow. The dragon king set up the fire they needed to warm the stone around them, and with the flame that resides inside his heart, he blew the scorching heat at the bundle of logs and set it ablaze. The king brought the furs they packed and made a makeshift bed, gathered himself and his love and held her close.  
"The town isn't much farther, we should make it by tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait until you hear the music, and try all the food." Katsuki pulled the women closer by the waist and silenced her by pressing her head into his heart beat.   
"Right now all I want to hear are your snores, everything else can wait until morning." Small protests of how she did not snore came from the queen but her sleepy mumbles quickly silenced as her soft snoring lulled the king into his own slumber, as their limbs tangled together and their shared heat soothed the chilled stone. 

Soft bird song and light morning rays awoke the sleeping queen from the cocoon of blankets and furs she was in. She felt around but found no peacefully rising chest beside her and sat up, her hair in an unruly mess as her eyes groggily opened and closed as she sat up and a massive yawn stretched her mouth. A chuckle was heard and a delightful scent of cooking food roused her.   
"The Great Empress of Flame has awoken, all bask in her glorious presence." Katsuki teased as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her gaze fully opened and she saw her beloved husband stoking freshly caught elk on a relit fire, his bare chest and back carried the tattoos and scars of many past battles and memories, her favorite one was the ornate letter of her first name on his shoulder. She had her own battle scars and inked symbols on her shoulder resembling his but instead hers had a K. She wrapped his crimson cloak around her shoulders and scooted close towards her love, he kissed her forehead and briefly pressed his forehead to her's before handing her breakfast on a large tree leaf. She took a bite and a warm flush of smoky venison ignited her taste buds and a smile spread over her face. Katsuki's pride swelled as his wife’s contentment was caused by his care and he gladly welcomed her wanting to press into his side as they ate. She draped the cloak around his shoulder and snuggled into his side and he encircled his arm around her shoulder, her free hand passed over a large three gashed scar that resembled a dragon's claw on his back and the king shuddered. Their soft silence was met with the droplets of the morning dew falling from their perch on the overhead stone of the cave.   
"We should move soon. If we make it over the valley to the west then we'll make it well in time." The strong blond beside the women swallowed the remains of his food as the queen stood to stretch her arms above her head as the cracking of her stiff joints filled the air, her hair reflected the morning sun like freshly ignited embers and her eyes caught the sun's rays in a shimmer of color.   
"That maybe tough since were walking the rest of the way." The queen paused and looked at her king who was caught admiring her beauty, her blush was brushed off as her concern overcame it.   
"Walk? We'll lose half the day doing that, by the time we'd make it to the town-"  
"The festival will just be starting. You need to regain your strength." The king got up, cracked the stiff vertebrae of his neck, pulled his queen by the back of the neck for a kiss, and began gathering their limited supplies of a pac each.   
"Come on. There's a small spring we can go and get cleaned up in. Wouldn't want those townsfolk getting a shitty first impression." The queen shorted and swung her pac over her shoulder and braced as the chilled morning breeze ruffled the cloak around her shoulders and the thick fog that hung over everything clouded her vision slightly. Her husband huffed before clasping the cloak together and pulling it right under her chin, she sneezed when the soft white fur tickled her nose. The king kissed her head before they began to move, the dew droplets on the forest grassy floor made a trail of where they parted the blades and passed under the canopy of ancient oak, the shorter female member of the band of two marveled at the way a spider web caught the glowing sunlight in the water droplets that made perfect circles.   
The fog hung heavily, providing ample cover to any spying eyes that may cause threat to the two as the king pushed his pac higher onto his shoulder. He glanced at his wife who was happily watching a pair of birds snuggled into a neat nest of grass and weeds. A cold wind picked up and she shivered and then pulled the warm cloak higher on her neck and sighed at the scent it gave off, he smiled. 

Upon seeing the large spring, the two began to settle their belongings under a nearby shaded oak and they parted so she could pick up a few sweet and nice smelling herbs for soap and he made a quick patrol for any threats.   
Her soft humming floated to his ears and he turned to find her figure reappearing form the forest brush, a small bundle of flora and foliage in her arms. She smiled and shifted the bundle to show her successful gathering and he smirked at himself before placing his calloused hands on his bare hips which she took notice to and blushed, her gaze looking away.   
She settled down at the pool's edge and called him over, he waded through the water and rested his arms and head on the stone ledge.   
"Ok, I found lavender, lemon balm, mint, katsura, and chamomile." Which one do you want?" The king lazily pointed to the caramel scented katsura with a goofy smile and she nodded and went to work.   
"I'll put this together and then I'll join you." He simply watched her work, studying her movements, facial expressions, and the simple sway of her hair and the twinkle in her eyes. After a bit she was done and handed him his portion of the makeshift soap and he walked back under the waterfall to wash, he felt her eyes gazing at the muscle of his back as he moved.  
He was scrubbing his hair when a gasp and shriek was heard making him quickly break through the cascading water, blade drawn ready to confront any danger, yet the only thing he saw was her nude skin shivering violently under the waterfall as her eyes darted to him.   
"What are you-?" Katsuki barely asked before she darted to the cave under the fall and huddled closer to herself, her arms wrapped tightly around her.   
"You never said the water was this damn cold!" She shivered and a boasting laugh came from the bemused king and the queen nearly dunked him then and there. Seeing his queen's chilled figure but blazing with anger eyes, he calmed and gently picked her up unto his arms, her legs eagerly wrapped around his waist to leech off his warmth as he suspended her.   
"Come on dear, it's not that cold." She huffed and grabbed a portion of his soap and began running her digits through his blonde hair as he snuggled his nose into her neck.   
"Says you. Now hold still so I can properly wash your hair." He pinched her behind out of revenge for the tease but she smacked his shoulder a moment after, their shared laughs echoed off the cave walls.   
"Dunk please." He tilted back into the falling stream of water to rinse the suds from his blonde head, she then followed by ruffling his hair and allowing him to begin his determined scrubbing of her locks. The sleepy camomile sent swirled around the two as he massaged her scalp and she gently ran her hands over and around his body, the rushing water behind them made a nice white sound to soothe the voiceless air. Once she rinsed her hair and allowed her lover to smooth the sweet smelling soap over her skin and she did the same for him, she went back to dry off while he stayed behind to finish up. She made it to the edge of the pool when a call of her name brought her attention to the top of the waterfall where a nude Katsuki stood in all his ridiculous glory, smirking triumphantly and puffing his chest out.   
"You like the view darling?" His booming voice called down to his queen who was covering her giggles with her hand, her smile was heard in her yell of a reply.   
"I wonder if I join you, I'd get a better one." She felt his newly glowing gaze travel and cover her as she strutted up the stones and met him at the top. Her lover laughed and his gaze held the acceptance of her challenge, the chill from the morning breeze made both of their skin flushed roses but the joy of such a challenge lit a delightful feeling in their hearts.  
"Largest splash wins." The queen challenged and the king nodded, his signature confident and smug grin pulling his lips up to show his teeth. The queen gestured for him to proceed and with a mock battle cry, the king dives into the chilled water meters below with a decent splash. He resurfaced with a large smile and a triumphant glint in his red eyes, he laughed loudly and shook the water from his blond hair.   
"Beat that hun!"   
Upon her over look of old corroded stone, the queen wrapped her hands firmly around her hips and tilted her head up, the slow sun warming the world surrounding the two and the king swore she was an angel as the light danced around her. Surprisingly, she turned around and marched to the point where the grass and stone met and the path down to where the king met her feet. She braced her legs and curled her toes into the earthy soil, then took off into a sprint that hurtled her off the ledge, but before her skin hit the water's surface her dragon form was summoned and a total wave cascaded down onto the king. His sputtering was stopped when a massive warm presence easily lifted him to the dry comfort of the couples makeshift area, a prominent scowl contorting his features.   
"That's cheating dumb ass!" The glare sent to the dragon in the pool waned when the dragon became a beautiful woman who was giggling and smiling widely.   
"All's fair in love and war, my heart. Now accept that I won and that we need to get moving” The king snorted and bit back his retort and instead grumbled a "yes dear" before doing as she asked, a smug look twinkled in her eyes, while the king braided her wet hair. 

Hiking proved to be slightly more tiring than flying to the queen, her feet ached from stepping over the recent quarry she and her lover passed through. Yet as the sun swung higher into the clear sky and stone turned to grass, she found herself enjoying the sights she long thought forgotten. Her days were spent ruling and that potent want for adventure fizzled out when she married the love of her life and decided that no adventure would amount to any satisfaction to the burn in her heart without her love beside her, through each tired step of the way. The dense trees and mountains were behind them now and vast plains of grass and open air became their new surroundings, the wind calmed as the weeds under the pair's feet were crushed. The afternoon had set in not long after their departure from the spring, and the process of changing the hour seemed to speed up more once they left the forest, however in the seemingly endless sight of rolling hills before the two time seemed to bend to its own will and stopped momentarily as the fading light of the sun spread over the hills turning them gold, each hill looked as though it were a sun dipping below its own miniature horizon. The pair stood atop one of these brilliant hills and watched the sun disappear from view fully, leaving only the blue-black shimmer of the night sky above their heads, the hills themselves seemed to sign into slumber as the winds stilled completely. The queen, tired but not undeterred, looked to her love who was silently calculating the remaining distance. She just watched him in the afterglow of the day, the way his eyes sharpened to adjust to the low light, how his jaw set when he began thinking, that tired look under his eyes. Her gaze fluttered up to the heavens and a gasp left her mouth when she saw the lights that seemed to dance across the sky in dazzling spectrums of greens, blues, whites and reds. The light gave a stunning backdrop to the king as his captivating red gaze looked hurriedly at the queen who was gazing at him with a look of love, a blush hit his face and the darker atmosphere he thanked for concealing it.   
"What?" He asked.   
"Look." She responded and pointed up to those twirling lights that pirouetted across the inky darkness to the starry sky. The king followed her gesture and, for a moment, became captivated in the light's glow as well, but he regained his composure.   
"So? They’re just the ancestor lights, we've seen them before." His shrug was half hearted, as he tried not to stare in total rapture at the way the reflection of such a heavenly glow danced in the urethral gaze of the queen.   
"Yeah, but never just with you and never this close. It's incredible." She cupped her hand in his and smiled up at him, he looked away embarrassed but returned the gentle squeeze she gave to his hand.   
"Yeah....I guess they are." She began walking again, this time with her husband in tow as they made way across the hills to their final destination which lay close beyond. The king understood so much about the world he has ruled for multiple millennia, but he never understood its pure beauty in the simplicity of such small things, the lights for example until they passed through her gaze. Until she stared at the spider web, until she spoke about herbs and weeds as though they were jewels, until she said his name. All he thought were important but never beautiful, until her. In that moment, on that star scattered sky and dusk covered hills, he wished to fly high into the lights above and dance with her, but he knew that fantasy would need to be patient as the low melody of song began to float around the tree line they entered.

Paper lanterns arched between poles dug into the ground, their soft lights glowed in the night as the shapes cut into them cast animal-like shadows on the trees. The blond king glared at the lanterns, seeing the ancestral lights above and thought they provided better illumination to the surrounding wind than the human contraption. His mind shifted to focus on another new scene, the scent of a dozen strange foods flooded the king's senses and his eyes fluttered to his queen who was practically drooling, her nose up taking in all the food. She met his eyes and their glow glimmered with such excitement that he felt his chest become light and a smile broke his normal scowl. She quickly gripped his hand and tugged him through the crowds, naming off foods and pointing out traditional significances all while expertly navigating the hordes of townsfolk who murmured incessantly.   
The king's ears pricked at the mention of his queen's name, the source far off to his right and in a hushed tone, but being in a village full of those who did not speak any known language to him made him hyper aware. His ruby glare hardened ten fold at the small band of women who were bunched off to the side of the crowd, all their eyes trained on him and (y/n). Her name was said again and the king let a powerful growl towards the group and they turned red and broke apart. Once he noticed his wife’s soft hand not in his, the king began to frantically push others from his path, his broad stature and strange dress of beads, cloak, and loose pants and hide boots made him stand out which earned him questioning glances. He heard his name but the words after he did not comprehend. His ears tuned into her sweet melodious voice, but the language that made her words was incomprehensible to him, yet he continued to make his way to her. He broke through the crowd and saw her hair shining, her smile bright as she began to harmonize a song with a few others, her hands held multiple bundles of food on sticks. He growled, letting her know of his presence and wanting for her at his side and her eyes snapped to see him. With a knowing look she seemed to bid farewell to the group and joined him, making sure to rub against his bare side in an ancient dragon greeting for lovers.   
"Try this! I know you'll love it." She glowed and her feet rocked from the heel to ball as that shimmer of her fluorescent eye color danced in that special way he adored. The king looked at the food and then to her, the scent foreign but not unpleasant as the steam gently swirled into the night's cool touch. She clasped his hand which held the food gently and took her own bite, her soft approving groans enticing the king into taking his own hesitant morsel. A smoky, juicy taste coated his tongue, the wave of pleasurable taste did make him give an almost inaudible growl and he aggressively ate the rest, his queen was beautifully happy with his accepting nature.   
"What is this?" He asked, his tongue passing over his fangs as his lover smiled wide at his approval. The soft mutterings of the crowd were all in a language he couldn't understand and the unfamiliar land made his apprehension grow, but her presence settled his aggression if only a fraction, and so he trained his attention on her to quell his anxiety.  
"It's called..ah well..what would it be in dragon tongue?" Her brows furrowed as the king took the next portion of food and began to eat, a new taste of fresh tange hit his taste buds. She gave a small laugh before a humorous glint flashed in her gaze.   
"The King's Boar." Katsuki's chest puffed slightly before he gripped her waist and offered her some of the food with his signature devilish smile. One member of the crowd bumped into the queen, making her flinch back and stumble, effectively ruining their playful moment. The king immediately turned angered and his red glare followed the random passer by, but her small tug stopped him and he stilled.   
"Come on. I'll find us a seat somewhere quiet."   
As the crowds began to disperse with full bellies, a roaring fire was fueled and rose high into the sky, many gathered close to the flames for warmth but the two dragon kin hadn't the need. The two sat close on a portion of plush festival blankets and chatted calmly about the traditions of the festival, the female royal had basically fed the king until he could not eat anymore and with his voracious appetite it was a wonder how the festival didn't run out of food. Her excited rambles on the multiple other types of food and traditions was silenced when her name was called from somewhere in the crowd. She stood and shook her head as did the violet haired male who approached her, a strange greeting Katsuki surmised. Katsuki stiffened at the sudden appearance of another male, his dragon kin blood made him extremely territorial so he couldn't help the growl that passed over his fangs. That same unfamiliar language made their conversation unknown and his anger grew twice as much, his wife and this strange new comer approached his sitting position, the king spread his legs and looked down his nose. A symbolic way to show dominance in the dragon kingdom, his wife reframed from trailing her eyes over him as she spoke. His name was said and the redhead gestured to him, his glare doubled as the violet haired man looked at him with curiosity, his gaze matching his hair's coloration.   
"My love, this is Shinsou, he's a friend of mine from when I stayed here. He and I grew up before I left and found you." The powerful and intimidating king rose up and made himself look bigger, his arms and chest flexing and assertive grumbles left his jaws. His mate rubbed his arm and he stilled and stopped his dominantly assertive growls. Shinsou says something in that unknown language and then looks to the dragon kin.   
"Nice to meet you bitch." Katsuki's eyes became hot flames and his fangs bared, his roars echoed, but he stopped once his queen placed a palm to his chest.   
"He meant to say sir! He meant to say sir! He doesn't know dragon tongue that well." Katsuki pulled back, his hand tightly grabbing the woman's hand. The king glared but puffed dismissively, his gaze not losing its intensity and anger as the violet haired Shinsou looked down apologetically. With a roll of his eyes and an outstretch of his hand, the king waited. When nothing happened, the king glared again, but (y/n) calmly explained.  
"He doesn't know our costumes dear, just as you don't know his." She turns to Shinsou and says something and his violet eyes look to the king then to his open plam, the other male balls a fist and puts it in his hand. Katsuki growls, claws threatening to slice Shinsou's knuckles. The women stepped in the middle and spoke softly to Shinsou then looked at the male ruler.   
"I'm showing him what to do, he only wants to make a good impression.." She brushed her finger tips over his and slid her hand up to his forearm, automatically the king gripped her forearm and so did she to his, then he gripped the back of her neck and pressed their foreheads together, a soft rumble came from the two of them as a affirmative way to show their support.   
She looks expectantly at Shinsou and says something that makes him give a nervous laugh, he steps forward. Katsuki opens his palm and Shinsou sloppily mimics the movements to show apology in the ways of the dragon, Katsuki accepts but steps faraway from the male.   
"Sorry." The dragon tongue left Shinsou's mouth and Katsuki simply nodded. (Y/N) breathed a small sigh of relief before speaking to Shinsou again and they began speaking excessively about something.   
"Wife, what is he saying." The way Katsuki growled "wife" in such a deep possessive way made an icy shiver sprint up the queen's spine and she looked back with hazy eyes that glinted with a new lust. Such an immediate shift in her body language made the king smirk with pride for having caused it.   
"He's asking about how we met, what has life been like away from the village, where did I go before meeting you." Katsuki growled and looked away, arms crossed and gaze agitated. (Y/n) sighed and spoke to Shinsou again.   
"Me hope you like festival." The broken dragon tongue made Katsuki look at a nervous Shinsou. His attempt of speaking was admirable, and once the king saw the pleading look in his queen's eyes he rolled his and held up his wrist. Shinsou smacked his wrist to the king's, a quintessential tradition between two equals in the dragon world, this such knowledge Shinsou held surprised the ruler of the kingdom of fire and scales.   
"Looks like you're not completely stupid." The queen growled in warning and the king rolled his eyes again, but smacked his wrist to Shinsou's again, the ancient way of showing greeting seemed to bridge the two foreigners. Shinsou spoke to (y/n) and she turned red, pushing the violet haired guy away and frantically muttered something to him.   
"What?" It was more of a threat than a question caused by the king and he came to her side instantaneously.  
"He asked me if I was going to dance and I said no." A confused pinch of the king's brows brought a smile to the woman's face and she gently wrapped her hands around Katsuki's arm, he withheld the notion to flex.   
"During the festival, people dance around the fire and if someone joins your dance then they are interested in you, if they match your rhythm and you like them then they can court you. It's all very traditional, something I lost interest in." She waved her hand dismissively. Katsuki growled and looked threatening at Shinsou who didn't understand the sudden threatening aura surrounding the king.   
"Of course I'm already yours so I wouldn't need anyone else, but Shinsou just isn't familiar with dragon customs."  
"Then teach him." The king spat through clenched teeth, the anger was not directed at the queen but more rather the violet man. The queen huffed, sudden displeasure hit her nerves and she untangled herself from Katsuki, much to his displeasure. She stepped away and muttered something to Shinsou in their common tongue. Her gaze went back to Katsuki and as she spoke it became angered.   
"Then I will. We will be back later once the festival dies down." Katsuki lunged to grab her wrist, his eyes raged but behind those flames was a powerful worry. Not knowing what to say, Katsuki opted to press his forehead to her’s a way of silently communicating his worry and fear over her safety and she sighed.   
"I know all this is overwhelming for you, and on top of not knowing what anyone is saying, I suddenly want to go off bu-" Katsuki could see her losing that happy glow around her, as her eyes dulled at his actions towards the festival. The king of all dragons, ruler of all scaled kind, understood that his own ego and discomfort did not trump her enjoyment, and so he cut off her apologies.   
"But that doesn't mean I should make this worse for you. I promised to go with you and enjoy myself, that's what I'm going to do. Go have fun and save a dance for me, ok?" Her smile made the stars jealous as it shone so bright. A loving kiss was pressed into Katsuki's lips as she hooked her arm over his neck and pulled him down. She pulled away, her warmth leaving to, and waved back as she stepped into the crowd with Shinsou. 

To say the sight of Katsuki the dragon king was not captivating would be an understatement. His broad shoulders, muscles and toned body, and cherry glowing eyes was transfixing. He sat on a high backed seat in the auditorium surrounding the "Great Blaze" or the fire lit to commence the festival, the name he learned from close observation of the other people. He found it funny how mortals worshipped fire as a god, since his own kind were the creators of such, but no matter. The song filling the air was not unpleasant and the food (y/n) filled his stomach was taking the edge off his temper, her scent was cemented in the clock he wore so when he needed her comfort he buried his nose into the fur around the collar. Katsuki was actually finding himself enjoying the evening, and in his heart he knew (y/n) was having fun as a smile graced his face.   
Then a touch to his bare shoulder and the pungent reek of sour perfume flooded his nose, his happy warmth was replaced with sudden cold hostility.   
"So this is the great King Bakugou. You surely surpass the legends, they do you no justice." A sweet but conniving tone of a woman pierced his ear, the dragon tongue surprising to him. He glared at the face of a black haired and brown eyed woman who's cleavage was practically popping from the thin lace lining of her dress as she leaned over the king.  
"And how would you know my language?" The sentence is barely understood through his growls and snarls, but the women flashed a smile so twisted it made the king's stomach curl. She climbs onto his lap, legs straddling him and hips automatically rolling into his. He did nothing but glare, her attempts at riling him up failing miserably as her intimate movements did nothing to the king.   
"Let's just day I've been in close contact with some of the rogue dragons you've been trying to deal with." She bites his neck and quickly sucks, surprising the king. The angered ruler pushed her off him, her ass hitting the ground hard and he straightened up to look down on her menacingly, but her eyes seemed to hold lust rather than fear as her bottom lip caught between her teeth.   
"Your majesty. Please allow me to properly service you." She crawled between his knees, her head pressed onto one knee and her hands slowly moving from his ankles to his thighs. He gripped her chin, hoisted her up to be face to face with him and snarled, her eyes glowing with desire.   
"Listen here whore, there is only one woman throughout the span of time that gets me and you're sure as hell not even a fraction like her. Now get the fuck away from me." He threw her away again and this time her clouded eyes turned from lust to anger and she spit on the ground near his feet and stormed off. The king wiped her saliva from his neck and felt the growing purple bruise forming, dread and fear mixing in his chest at the realization that his wife would soon see what the whore had done. He went off to find her, his nerves shot and a feeling of impurity and betrayal corroded his cool demeanor. 

The prancing royal woman was practically bouncing as she and her childhood companion caught up on their current lives.   
"So once I completed the final ritual I was turned into dragon kin, Katsuki and I wed and we became rulers." Shinsou nodded while downing his bubbling drink, the two were lounging next to a beverage stand. The violet eyed man marveled at his old friend who he noted had grown so much from those days of using twigs as swords and exploring the lakes and streams outside the village.   
"You really have changed (y/n)." Shinsou laughed but (y/n) grew confused and furrowed her brows, her orange beverage sweet and spicy on her tongue, the spice burning her throat.   
"What do you mean?" The two met eyes and he paused, his answer being woven and tossed around in his mind.   
"You're just..different from the last time I saw you. I just never imagined you'd become what you are now." That statement made the queen's grip tighten, her back stiffened and her eyes became sharp.   
"Well ten years can surely change people Shinsou. I never envisioned you to be a wandering researcher that hasn't gotten out of town yet." She didn't mean for her words to be so cruel, but the hurt in his eyes made her guilt twist her gut painfully.   
"Shinsou Im-"   
"Well if it isn't the town's flower. It's been a long time(y/n)." A sultry voice cut into the conversation as a man approached with piercing blue eyes and brown hair, his sharp jaw held a sadistic smirk. Shinsou, distraught and downplayed, excused himself, much to (y/n)’s displeasure. The man before her towered over her height, his large palms cupped his hips.   
"It's been a while Marcus. How've you been?" Marcus nodded, his gaze following Shinsou before looking back to the women. His demeanor became cocky, and pompous as he swayed over to be closer to her, her personal bubble dangerously close to being popped.   
"Nothing much, traveled a bit, but nothing like you. If the town gossip is reliable then it's true that you became dragon kin? That you married their ruler? Get real." (Y/n) almost snarled but recomposed herself beforehand. With a clench of her jaw and shift of her gaze, she begrudgingly answered.   
"It's not like you've been in close contact for the past ten years. You wouldn't know a thing that happened to me, I'm not that naive idiot anymore." The blue gaze traveled across her body as the man circled her, like a predator to prey.   
"That's right. You're not that child anymore, you're a woman and a beautiful one at that." Marcus growled and stepped closer, (y/n) stepped back, Marcus's whisper made bile rise in her throat. She moved away, he followed. This continued until the buff male cornered the queen against the backboards of one of the food stalls, his arm resting above her head as her back pressed tightly against the wooden boards.   
"You're so cute when you tense up." (Y/n) held back her body's shaking and tried to push Marcus away, he only grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head, pinning it in his grip. Marcus's gaze grew hungry as he pressed his nose to her's, drawing in her scent and licking his lips.   
"God you're so addicting, like a delicious delicacy I want to feast on." (Y/n) tried to swiftly kick Marcus between his legs, but his hand dug bruises into her thigh as he pulled it up to forcibly, painfully wrapping it around his hip. His growing erection pressed disgustingly against (y/n)’s inner thigh. She pleaded for Katsuki to sense her fear, but not even a scream came from her throat. Marcus dipped a hand to grasp her butt, the mighty queen felt as tiny as a flea in this moment, her pride and power being beheaded as Marcus continued to move his hands. The final straw was when he bit hard onto the junction of her neck and shoulder, in the exact spot her bonding mark to Katsuki scarred her skin. She screamed his name for help, but Marcus stuffed three fingers in her mouth, silencing her and making her gag.   
"Shut the hell up, or I'll make you mute." A single tear rolled down her pale cheek and he laughed, he had the audacity to lick it away.   
"I did so love to hear you scream though, it gets me so excited." Suddenly a mighty crash cracked the wooden boards above (y/n)’s head, a figure, broad soldered and blade drawn hurtling through the flying splinters and mental latches towards Marcus. His eyes were a lit with the fires of hell themselves  
"Then you'll fucking love me!" Katsuki screamed a bone chilling sound, as his chest heaved and his jaws drooled with anger. He stood posed to kill in front of his wife who trembled with relief at the sight of her love. Katsuki's eyes were pin pricks of a boiling blood color that had the power to split Marcus in two, the brunette staggered to stand before Katsuki crushed his ribs with one kick to his chest. The king straddled the man, his face inches from Marcus's and his clawed hand painfully pushed the brunette's head into the soil.   
"Don't you ever touch my queen again!" The dragon king plunged his blade into the brunette's hands, blood pooling and splattering over the brown soil, Marcus's scream was muffled by the earth.   
"And don't you fucking think about putting you're fucking ugly mouth on her either." The blade, serrated and made of olden dragon teeth, was placed inside Marcus's mouth, sliced the portion of the bloodied man's cheek that connected to his mouth, and Marcus screamed again. The blond, pumped up on anger and adrenaline, licks the bloodied blade and spits the mixture of spit and blood onto Marcus who is writhing while clutching his face and hands.   
Turning back, Katsuki sees (y/n), huddled and holding tears back on the ground. He rushes to her side, wrapping his cloak around her and holding her head close to his chest, softly whispering soothing words. Her breathing evened out as he wiped her tears away and put loving kisses on her face. With a mighty battle cry, the queen lunches at the wounded Marcus and struck his jaw with a teeth breaking kick, his tooth flying through the air and landing in a muddy puddle. Katsuki quickly scooped her up in his arms, covering her face from prying eyes with his cloak and steadily walking out of the shadows where a small group had gathered upon hearing the scouting and seeing the now collapsed stall Katsuki broke through.   
"That mess of a man assaulted my love. Deal with him, and we'll be heading home."   
As his boot steps made imprints in the grass, the crowd parted like a tiger moving through weeds, their eyes never leaving the dragon king until the lantern's light was at the king's back. Rapid feet beating against the hills made Katsuki tighten his arms around his lover and whip his head around to glare, but it was only Shinsou running to the two dragon kin.   
"(Y/n)...is she...good?" He panted out that broken dragon language while clutching his knees, his chest rising as the cool wilderness seemed to welcome the two dragon kin more and more.   
"She's fine." Katsuki growled, but (y/n)’s hair peeled out from the cloak to see Shinsou, the wind licking her tear smeared face, and the trees swayed gently. Her soft voice sounded tired but her words, unknown to Katsuki, seemed to reassure Shinsou. They exchanged a few sentences before the violet man approached, slowly for Katsuki was in a state of protection over his love but (y/n)’s hand pressed into his chest and he allowed Shinsou to approach. The two, (y/n) and Shinsou, locked fingers and muttered something low before the violet man backed away.   
"Let's go home Katsu. All I want is to just curl up in our bed with you and sleep." Katsuki rubbed his cheek against her head, the sweet decent soothing his more ferocious side as he sighed.   
"I'm so sorry my love, you were so excited about the festival and I-" His entire being froze when he felt her hands press into the bruise the women left on him from not that long ago. Her body became rigid and she looked up at him with her own terrifying gaze.   
"Katsuki, what is this?" He put her down gently, the clock she wore fluttering in the night breeze and he silently cursed the women for smudging her noxious perfume over him.   
"Some whore unwantedly tried to seduce me. This is her attempt at a hicky, but the painful shove she revived taught her to fuck off." (Y/n)’s previous sad demeanor shattered, a red rage clouded her eyes and Katsuki saw the way her hands balled into fists.   
“She what? This whole fucking night has been a disaster! Dammit, Katsuki I’m so sorry. Let’s-let’s just go home.” As quickly as it left, (y/n)’s rage returned and she ran her hands through her hair to try and soothe her temperament. Katsuki sighed, the dancing lights above the two glowed welcome ugly and seemed to share an idea with the great blond ruler. He scooped her hand into his larger calloused one, her gaze moving to him in confusion but he simply smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.   
“You promised me a dance, (y/n).” He stated it as a fact and a sniffle escaped the queen as she let him begin to sway. Their feet moved expertly in time with the other’s, their movements fluid as Katsuki spun his wife around the rolling hills of soft grasses and illuminated star light. She giggled when he dipped her and twirled when he gently took her hand. His hands smoothed over the small of her back as her’s cupped the sides of his jaw to give him a sweet prolonged kiss, their smiles broke after a moment of revelry in their touches. They stayed that way, intertwined in both bodies and hearts as the festival's noises drifted out of their realm of focus. The world became quite once more as Katsuki and (y/n) drowned their trans and sorrows out in the greatest why they knew possible, each other.


End file.
